Steven Universe: My Bloody Aunt
by Demonic the raptor-man
Summary: The name says it all
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Steven Universe or any of their Characters; I have too much respect for them.

Chapter 1: Red gem

Steven was walking down on the beach without a care in the world. which was nice, after all what happened a week ago. Being able to walk down the beach without a worry is good, too good. As he walked downed the beach, Steven began to think about happened, why did J want him to go to the gem home world and why do they still want earth. Steven's thinking was interrupted when stepped on something he moved his feet to see a dark red gem in the shape of a eye. The gem growled but nothing happened so he picked it up and began to run back to the house to show the other gems.

With the gems

Peal, Garnet and Amethyst were sitting on the crouch reading the newspapers unit Steven opened the door and the gems look towards him.

"Look at what I find" He said with the gem over his head growling.

" Steven put that gem down now" Peal said as she ran toward Steven taking the gem away from him. When Peal take the gem and it stopped growling.

"Can on lets break it already" Amethyst said as she pulled out her whip.

"Wait you guys" Steven said tying to stop than from destroying the gem.

"Steven we don't know if this gem is like us or just a other monster" Garnet said

They were interrupted when some knocked on the door, Peal answered it to see the mailman.

"Hello, package for Rose quartz " he said.

"I'll told you alright that Rose quartz is dead" Peal said as she pointed at him, not too hope to say it for the fourteen time.

"Well... you take it then" he said as he gave Peal the package.

Peal shut the door and feel that something was moving inside it. Peal sit the package down and open it. but to Peal's surprise, there were ten bags of human blood.

"Steven, let me crash it already" Amethyst said as she tried to grab the gem from Steven.

"No... I won't let you cra... AAAAHHHHH" Steven trapped over and send the gem flying into the package blood causing one of the blood bags pop. The blood began to move toward with lightning speed, popping the other bags. everybody stand back and watch as the blood began to form a human like body. The form was as tall as Garnet, skinny like Peal and big wild hair. The form placed the gem were the left eye would be, shaped teeth lining its mouth. The now fully formed gem looked at Steven and only at Steven.

"Are you Steven quartz universe?" The gem said with a hazy voice

Steven only nodded and just like that he was grabbed by the gem.

"Oh... look at you, you look just like your mother. Come and give your auntie Bloodstone a kiss" Bloodstone said giving every a surprise look, even Garnet was surprise.

"Oh my god, Is that you Sapphire?"

Everybody looked at Garnet, who began to de-fuse. reveal Rudy and Sapphire

"Hallo Bloodstone" Sapphire said walking toward Bloodstone

"WAIT... Aunt?" Steven looked up to gem thinking

"AAAWWW... you even think like Rose, your making it hard for me to stop hugging you"

"What?"

"Sapphire... how do you know this gem and why didn't tell me about it" Rudy said now getting angry

"Me and Bloodstone are old friends before the war. Plus, I didn't want her to take you away from me" Sapphire said, kissing Rudy on the checks

"She's right about that" Bloodstone said as bow a kiss to Rudy, which sanded chills down Rudy's back.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello Donuts

Pearl, Amethyst, Rudy, Sapphire and Steven were sitting down on the couch, looking at the gem across from them. Pearl, Amethyst and Rudy were think "Who is this gem?". Steven was thinking "I have a aunt?". Sapphire was thinking "Wow... She hasn't changed a bit!". Bloodstone was thinking "O MY GOD, he's so cute. He looks just like his mother, when we were small! ". Everybody was quiet, nobody didn't a sound unit 5 minutes, when Bloodstone started specking.

"Hello, my name is Bloodstone. I here to be your babysitter, sorry that I was so late to see you" bloodstone said as she looked at Steven, grabbing his right hand and squeezing it.

"What do you mean?" Steven said, feeling Bloodstone's hard. Her hard was rough and she still had a hazy vice.

"I was asked to take care of you, but on my way. I lost to much blood and was forced back into my gem"

"How do you know Rose and Sapphire? " Pearl said as she give Bloodstone a look of distrust.

"Pearl, we can trust her. Bloodstone is the first gem to discover earth and she isn't a big fan of home world gems." Sapphire said as speak to Pearl about Bloodstone.

"You all don't mind, I would like to change out of this home world form and back earthling form" Bloodstone as she began to change into her earthling form. Bloodstone started to grow and began changing. When she was done, she looked more like a female gym teacher in her twenty. (A gem bio, will be included.)

"Wow... You look great girl" Amethyst said, walking up to Bloodstone. Amethyst lifted up her right hand for high-five, Amethyst was surprised to receive a high-five back.

"Hey, Steven. Can you show me around Beach city?" Bloodstone said, giving Steven a big smile without a hazy voice.

"Ok! We can go to the big donut first" Steven said, showing stars in his eyes.

"You even have her eyes, your just trying to shatter now" Bloodstone said as she grabbed Steven, hugging him. She later, let go of Steven and started to follow him.

At the big donut

"Lars, can you please help me here" Sadie said as she was filling back up on donuts

"Can't, I'm busy sleeping" Lars said as he was 'sleeping' with a newspaper over his head. Lars was interrupted by the sound of the door bell and a familiar voice.

"Hey Lars!"

"Steven, what did I..I.I.I" Lars said as look at the woman next to Steven, he was completely speechless.

"Hello, I'm Bloodstone. I'm Steven's aunt, nice to meet" Bloodstone said as smiled at Lars, hoping that Steven is ok with buying donuts.

"I would like two donuts, please " Steven said as he looked over to see Sadie putting new donuts away.

"sure, Steven. Who is your friend?" Sadie said, taking two donuts.

"This is my aunt Bloodstone" Steven said with a smile and getting the money ready.

"So your Steven's aunt, my name's Sadie and it's nice to meet you" Sadie said as she passed a bag to Steven.

"And it's nice to meet you too" Bloodstone said as she smiled at her.

Steven and Bloodstone walked out of the big donut. They went to sit at one of the tables and began to eat. Steven knew that Bloodstone didn't to eat and was going to tell her that she didn't to eat if didn't want to. Too Steven's surprise, she was eating it and looked like she was enjoying it. Bloodstone was eating the donut like someone who wasn't eaten in days, She was even crying in joy.

"It's been too long, I missed this wonderful taste" Bloodstone said as she take bite after bite, crying with each one.

To be continued

Species: Gem

Gem Type: Chalcedony

Alignment: Babysitter for The Crystal Gems

Hair Color: Bright red

Clothing: Dark red tank top and black jogging pants. Star earrings and a black bracelet (on the right arm).

Gem Location: Left eye

Weapon: Blood based weapons (multiple weapons)

Fun Fact: Bloodstone used to drain other gems to keep her form, but discovering that blood was more powerful and lasted much longer than gems. She was also white diamond's top researcher, but a amethyst cased her some problems and was banished by the diamonds, when their discovered about her killing gems.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I miss you

Home world, White Diamond's HQ

White Diamond was watching several ships being built, sitting in her chair. She was thinking about how she could make them better, she hated to say it. She missed Bloodstone, Bloodstone was the only gem who could and have beaten her at both combat and mentally. She knew that Bloodstone could shatter all three diamonds at once, but she also knew that Bloodstone hated violence. Her thinking was interrupt by the sound of doors opening, she look to see a amethyst walking.

"Is the ship ready for your departure?" White Diamond said as she continued to watch the ships being built.

"Yes, White Diamond. I, the peridot and my pearl will go to earth and see what happened" the amethyst said as she stand away from White Diamond.

"Amethyst, are you ok to go on this mission?"

"What!? of course I'm ok with going on this mission?"

"That's not what your pearl reported to me? Your pearl reported that you were crying as it showed you a picture of Bloodstone, are you missing her or are you sorry for casing her banishment? " White Diamond turned to look at the amethyst, she was beginning to tear. This one amethyst was her best commander and the leader of her army. she was also the case of her greatest defeat. The lost of Bloodstone was also hard on amethyst, she wouldn't say that she liked Bloodstone, but she was in love with her. It was a one-sided love and she decided to follow her. White Diamond was interrupted again by the amethyst, who grunting her teeth.

"No... I'm not sorry, now I'm going back to the ship and start the mission" Amethyst walked out of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"sigh... Bloodstone, It's not the same without you"

At the ship, control room.

A peridot was getting ready for takeout, thinking about the mission. Going to a plant named earth to rescue one of Yellow Diamond's crew, She couldn't wait to belittle their peridot and show her how a real peridot takes care of a mission. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the siding doors opening, she turned to see Amethyst walking with a pearl behind her.

"What happened to your pearl?" Peridot said, rising one of her eyebrows.

"It was broken, so I uploaded all the info into this one" Amethyst said as she walk the control panels.

"What was wrong with it?" Peridot said, wondering what was wrong.

"I smash it by mistake" Amethyst said, giving the peridot a 'I will smash you next, if you ask' look at her.

Peridot looked at Amethyst with fear, knowing that this amethyst has no mercy for any gem. This amethyst was in the war for earth, she shattered gems that she once called allies. She even shattered fusion gems that were made out of 7 gems, she even fight a gem fusion named Garnet that was caused the perfect fusion by Blue Diamond. Sure she failed to beat her, but that didn't bother her.

"I'll be in my room, if anything happens. You will send my pearl to my room to come and get me" Amethyst said as she walked out.

5 hours later ,at Amethyst's room.

Amethyst has been punching the walls of her room, crying at each punch. Her room contained only a bed, a desk and a halogen of Bloodstone in her home world form.

"Why... why, why , WHY, WHYYYYY!" Amethyst screamed to the halogen, trying to claim herself down.

"I...I.I..I miss you" Amethyst began to curling up into the corner of her room, crying to herself.

"I want you back, I feel like nothing without you. I love you, I said it. I love Bloodstone, I love her." She screamed and screamed. Thinking that if she said it, it would bring Bloodstone back.

The journey to earth will be hard on Amethyst and arriving on earth will be harder.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dave, Mill, Jack, Zero and Nightmare

Note: this is what gave this fanfic it's T rating, so please enjoy.

Home world, White Diamond's storage unit

In the centre of the storage unit, four pearl sculptures stand. Each carrying different weapons; a pickaxe, tiger claws, a bow and a great sword. Each of the pearls were standing differently from each other, the one on the far right with the tiger claws was bent over like a animal. The next one was standing like knight with its great sword over its right shoulder, the third one stood like a king with its pickaxe. The lost one was standing like a servant with its bow place on its back, looking toward the door.

Ghost seeing time!

"When is she going to reactive us?" the pearl with the tiger claws said, as he sat down on the floor.

"Stop, your bully aching Mill!" The pearl with the pickaxe said.

"Can you two be quiet for two minutes! ?" The pearl with the great sword, as it stand in front of itself. The pearl was thinking about earth and what it would do there. It was that it can find someone to be its girlfriend or a fight club to join.

"Don't try Dave, there'll never learn" The pearl with the bow said as it was standing on a large container.

"Sigh... your right Zero, Mill and Jack will never learn" Dave said, continuing with his thoughts.

"She'll reactive us, when she's ready" Jack said as he begin to do push ups.

5 minutes later.

" Do you guys, think we should reform Nightmare?" Mill said, fearing the idea.

"NO...no we're not going to reform that monster again!" Dave said, getting a bit angry at Mill for saying it.

"We don't have a say in that, we're only fragments of him. It's been years and you know that we have to reform him to survive. When she reactive us, all hell is going to lose" Zero said as he looked to his brothers, there was fear in their eyes. He still remembered what happened last time, the gems that were shattered and builds that once stand destroyed.

On Earth, Beach city.

Sapphire was setting down, waiting for Pearl and Amethyst to comeback with Bloodstone's luggage that Rose bubbled into her and Rudy's room. She was also trying to keep Rudy from lightning up the house. Before she knew it, Pearl and Amethyst come out with the luggage. Amethyst placed it on the table and started to open it. "You shouldn't be looking through her stuff!" Sapphire said.

"What? She's not here and you never told us about her" Amethyst said as looked through clothes and found something. She pulled out a remote with weird marks on it, she pushed all of them.

"She told me that she went it to be a surprise " sapphire said.

Back at Home world.

The four pearl sculptors began to glow, cracks started to form around them.

"So... how long?" Dave asked Zero.

"Ten days" Zero said, tearing at the thought of becoming that monster.

"looks like we don't have a chose" Jack said, accepting it.

The four pearl sculptors exploded and light began to mix together. The light take a tall and large human form and began to laugh. Laughing like some murderer, who kills for fun. It was black and red with red eyes and fang like teeth lining its mouth. Before it could even start to look around, the door opened. It hide over the door, a jasper walked in. It tried to calm itself down, after calming itself down. It jumped down, facing the jasper's back.

"Hello, I'm name is Nightmare. What's yours?" Nightmare said, holding out his right hand.

The jasper turned around, spooked by him. She was ordered by White Diamond to check on the sculptors for her and repeat back. The gem, form what she could see wasn't wearing a diamond uniform. It was wearing some kind of suit with a bow tire that a red diamond on it, she also noticed that the gem had a black and red cane. She looked up and saw that it also had a top hat painted orange with a red diamond on it. She decided to look at the gem's eye, she regretted doing that. She saw in its eyes was death and chaos. She reached out to be meet his, when touched the hand. It was warm and felt like she didn't wanted to let go of it. "I'm Jasper" she said as her cheek began to blushing.

"well, that's a beautiful name for beautiful gem like yourself now" Nightmare said as kissed the top part of her hand. "Now, can you help me find White diamond's HQ room?" he said, blowing a kiss to her.

"Sure?" was she said, before having her hand grabbed by Nightmare waiting to taking to White diamond. This made her blushing more and more as they walked.

At White diamond's HQ

"What do you mean? Five days in and out?" Yellow diamond yelled.

White diamond and Yellow diamond have been talking for six hours about the rescue of her team from earth. White diamond hated talking to Yellow diamond, she was rush and don't think too much. Their meeting was interrupted by a jasper and a black pearl entering the room.

"Hello, Whitey. Oh... Yellow diamond is here? I was hoping that you have died or something " Nightmare said as he give the two diamonds a smile.

"And who are you?" Yellow diamond said, getting annoyed by Nightmare.

"Well... I'm Nightmare, The Black Pearl of Red Diamond and I'm about to sing about myself to you all" he said as he ran and jumped on the table.

"What?" the rest of the gems said.

"Let's begin with the first question"

"I'm Nightmare, created by Bloodstone as a super weapon"

"But, she couldn't use me like you would do yell-o-gem"

"So she treated it me like her child and from that I groooow"

"As the years flew by with us, I began to develop my power"

" From my breath, Fire and Ice come out and danced like lovers"

" She began to test my strength by having me fight, the little flower herself"

"Oh, oh, oh. She really didn't like me, but grew to love my personality "

"I brightened up, all the gems days for years"

" And that's you need to know about me, now I'm here for a ship"

"Now I'm taking the good looking gem and a ship"

He jumped down and started walking. He grabbed the jasper's hand and pulled her along. leaving the two diamonds in surprise.

Species: Gem/ fusion

Gem Type: Black Pearl

Alignment: Weapon/ Steven's cousin

Hair Color: Black with red diamonds

Clothing: Black and red business suit and black jogging pants. Orange Top hat and Black gloves.

Gem Location: Neck

Weapon: Cane and Top hat

Fun Fact: Rose hated Him and is very dangerous. Also super fire and ice breath that freeze a gem form the inside out. Loves to have fun and is invincible to any kind damage. "don't forget about sexy and good looking" Yes, good looking too. Nightmare was the first and only gem experiment by Bloodstone. He hates himself and wishes to die.

Note: I have plains for him and this Jasper. If you went to know about his personality, just listen to "killer" by The Ready Set.

Can't wait to see what you all think of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Peridot meets The Red Diamond

Steven and Bloodstone were walking to the barn. he wanted her to meet his father, Lion and Peridot. He was excited about her meeting them, the looks on their faces will be great. He knew Bloodstone would love his dad and Lion. Peridot may be hard to get along, but he could feel that she and Bloodstone will be good friends. The gems ask his father to watch Peridot with Lion for them, just for the day. As he walked beside Bloodstone, the cluster popped into his mind. He began to think 'Maybe Bloodstone can help us?', his thoughts were interrupted by noise coming from the barn. He and Bloodstone ran toward the barn. To Steven's surprise, the noise was coming from Lion. Lion was growling at Peridot, who was holding a wretch between her and Lion. Greg was holding on to Lion, trying to keep Lion from attacking Peridot.

"Stay back, you clod!" Peridot said, swinging around the wretch. This only made Lion more angry, getting ready to attack her.

"Lion! Sit down or your going for a time out! do you hear me, young man?!" Bloodstone said as walked over to Greg and Lion. Lion looked at her and with one look, Lion sat down. Greg let go of Lion and backed up. Bloodstone stopped in front of Lion and kneeled down to meet Lion's eye level. Steven, Greg and Peridot were surprised to see Lion obeying her. Before anyone could interpret them, Bloodstone licked Lion's nose. Lion returned the licked by licking her nose and continued to do so, out happiness.

"Aaaaa, What going on?" Steven said, hoping that Bloodstone could explain.

"I can't believe, how much you've grown from the last time. I almost don't realize that it was you, Rose would be so proud to see you now" She said as she rubbed Lion's mean, causing Lion to jump on her. Licking her face out of pure joy, not want to get off her.

"What's going on here?" Steven said

" I used to babysit this big puff ball, he just loved it. He was smaller back then, but I see he didn't change that much." She said as got up and sit next to Lion, he put his upper half on her back and rested his head on top of hers. This made Steven laugh, Greg was also laughing. Peridot just stood there thinking 'Great more clods to deal with now'.

"So let me quest, your here to check up on me. Well great, I just love knowing that there are more clods on this mud ball planet." Peridot said as returned to her work.

"you know its rude to call me a clod, even when I refused to be a diamond" Bloodstone said with a smile.

"What? you a diamond? don't make me laugh! You probably didn't even know about T.." Peridot was cut off by Bloodstone.

"The cluster? I know about it, truthful I'm been waiting for it stare enough energy, so I can feed it to the planet and look its time!" Bloodstone said as she got up with Lion still holding on, she walked a few feet to the right. she raised her right hand up and curled into a fist. she waited for 5 minutes, before slamming her fist onto the ground.

At the kindergarten, the ground began to sake and plants began to break through the ground. The plants began to curl around everything, crushing each injector, filling in the holes and growing fruits, vegetables and flowers of all kinds.

Back with Bloodstone.

"Well... The cluster is dead and we should see the kindergarten sometime, I feel that you guys would love it." she said as she walked to Greg. "You must be Greg, right?" she said as held out a hand.

"Yes and your?" Greg said grabbing her hand.

"I'm Bloodstone, Rose's sister and your sister in law. I'll be Steven babysitter from now on and it's nice to that Rose found a good catch like yourself" Bloodstone said, causing Greg to blush.

"So... You're a..a.. Diamond " Peridot said, fearing her.

"Will, I would be. If I didn't refused to be one, I couldn't stand being around Yellow Diamond. She was have to be angry at something, I did." Bloodstone said as she patted Lion's mean. "Well, enough of just talking. let's go back home and see what the other are doing!" she said, clapping her hands together.

With the gems, they were setting around looking through Bloodstone stuff. Pearl found a picture of Bloodstone and Rose having tea. Amethyst found more clothes, each all had 'party like a rock star' on them. Rudy found a old home dice and was looking through them. Sapphire sit down with to see the imagines, as she told Pearl and Amethyst to stop looking through Bloodstone things. Before any of them knew it, Bloodstone and the other walked in.

"Oh... You found my stuff and that you called Steven's cousin to come home" Bloodstone said, as she looked at Pearl, Amethyst, Rudy and Sapphire.

"I'm sorry that we looked through y.." Sapphire was cut off by Bloodstone.

"Thank for saving me, the trouble of going through all that for me." she said, smiling at them.

"What? I have a cousin!" Steven said, surprised by the new information.

"yeah, but I'll tell you all about him later. I'm beat, see all tomorrow morning " she said she fell asleep on the coach.

Note: Now each chapter is going by day, we have five day for all of the characters to meet each other. I would love to know, what you guys think about the OC's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day 1(part 1)

Spaceship 231

Nightmare was piloting the spacecraft, guessing that will be five days before hitting earth. At less he had someone to keep him sane, will somewhat sane. Nightmare take the jasper with him, thinking that she could be fun to mess with. He loved messing with gems that had no idea, what he's capable of. He decided to part auto-pilot on and walk around bit. He hated sitting, when he be having fun. He walked around the ship, leaving black lines behind. He looked back to the lines, remembering him that he's a monster. Truthful, He hated himself. But he shake the thought from his mind, he knew that both his mothers loved him. He returned to the pilots chair for a quick nap.

The jasper was in her room, thinking about what just happened. She couldn't warp her mind around, Who? How? and Why? She wanted answers, but it didn't feel like they would be important. Truthful, she liked how Nightmare was so gentle with her hand. She decided to go to him and ask some questions.

On Home-world, at a diamond meeting.

White and Blue diamond were listening to Yellow diamond. she was yelling about the black pearl. Blue diamond was listening and thinking that maybe it's just a defected black pearl. White diamond on the hand was thinking that the black pearl is connected to Bloodstone somehow.

"And how did a black pearl just walked toward us like it wasn't even scared. Normally pearls and weaker gems are too scared to even walk, when we're around" Yellow diamond said as she stomped around.

"You said that the black pearl wear a Red diamond symbol, right?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Yes? but there are no more gems that know about Reeeee" Yellow diamond continued to say as her and the other diamonds eye began to widened.

"You two didn't think that earth is" Blue diamond was cut off by White diamond.

"It makes sense now, Rose quartz and Bloodstone were close. Rose quartz wouldn't be hurt by Bloodstone, but if one of us was on earth first before the war" White diamond said as she continued to think.

"Both us and our home world would be destroyed " Blue diamond said with a bit fear in her voice.

"We made a deal that we wouldn't set feet on anything that belonged to her" White diamond said.

"Then were does that black pearl come into all this?" Yellow diamond yelled.

The door open and a ruby come in with some kind of device. "White diamond... We've find an old record device in your storage unit" The ruby walked toward White diamond and passed the device to her and left.

White diamond placed the device on the floor and turned it on. A hologram and started playing a video.

Home-world, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX amount of years.

"Ok... Hi, I'm Bloodstone and I decided to record somethings... Oh Home World, I can't do this!" Bloodstone said as she was in her home world form.

"Oh, don't feel embarrassed. I'm here for you and I'm not letting the gem of my dreams feel embarrassed " Said a pearl that walked into the view of the recorder, hugging Bloodstone and kissing her on the lips.( Bio for a dead gem)

"Pearly, I'm sorry. I'm so happy that your next to me" Bloodstone said as her cheeks turned slightly dark and hugging.

"So... Bloodstone, are you sure about having a gem with both your and my makeup" Pearly said as she looked into Bloodstone's eyes.

"Of course I do, you're the only gem that I want to do this with. I have the injector ready to go and think about it. Having a gem around with your fun loving, beautiful personality would be great" Bloodstone said as she kissed pearly's nose.

"But don't forget that it will have your intelligence and strength. Plus, it will be a sign of our love" Pearly said as she rubbed into Bloodstone crest.

Bloodstone and Pearly slowly began to slow dance. The look in both of them was like two lovers that can't be separated, one step after the other. Pearly was shorter then Bloodstone, but didn't mind. Bloodstone burrowed herself into pearly's crest, when she would dip her. Bloodstone and Pearly looked like the perfect couple.

The video stopped

White and Blue Diamond were quite, but Yellow Diamond only had fear on her face as she looked toward the others. Both Diamonds looked upset at Yellow Diamond, She could feel the room becoming darker as time passed. Yellow Diamond attempt to move back, but stopped when the sound of something smashed against the floor. She turned to at what hit the floor and to her surprise, it was White Diamond's battle axe. It was the first time of Yellow Diamond having to see White Diamond not angry, but enraged. White Diamond had only got angry once and that was Bloodstone's banishment, she didn't have the same intelligence or power that Bloodstone had. Now knowing that Yellow Diamond was the real cause of Bloodstone's banishment, the fact that she only destroyed Yellow Diamond's soldiers wasn't because she wanted to destroy our author, it was a challenge. The worst part of it all, Bloodstone watched as Yellow Diamond's experiment want wrong and only having a small piece left of the gem she loved. White Diamond can't hold her form anymore, both Blue and Yellow Diamond watched in horror as White Diamond disappeared back into her gemstone.

Maybe we should let White Diamond cool off, end of chapter.

Species: Gem

Gem Type: Pearl

Alignment: Bloodstones wife

Hair Color: White with green dots

Gem Location: Back

Weapon: Spear

Fun Fact: If Pearly was on earth and live, she would be fitness trainer. Pearly also had energy problems that would cause her to return to her gem a lot of times.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Day 1(part 2)

" Everybody has a star, always looking for it. To me, you are my star. Every time I began to doubt myself, your there to remain me that I can't worry about what other say. I love you, my shining star." - Bloodstone

Smoke filled the arena, The crowd was silent. This was it, the fight to end all fights. A single gem fighting against three of the four diamond authority members. White Diamond, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond against White Diamond's top scientist, Bloodstone. Bloodstone asked the diamond authority to give all gems equal rights, to remove the mistreatments to gems that were labelled low class. Only one member agreed with Bloodstone, so she challenged the other three to a fight. If she win, they would have to give in. If they win, she would never ask for anything and only follow. In the beginning of the fight, Yellow Diamond throw a boulder that she hoped would send Bloodstone back into her gem. Yellow Diamond attempt of a sneak attack failed, for both White and Blue Diamond could see Bloodstone's eyes through the smoke. Before the smoke could clear, Bloodstone throw something at White Diamond. She was able to dodge it, She looked to see at what Bloodstone throw at her. White Diamond was both surprise and afraid. It was a spear, a spear made out of the boulder that Yellow Diamond thrown. The spear's tip was stuck in the wall, causing the crowd to gasp. The smoke cleared and show that Bloodstone didn't just made a spear, but a suit of armour. Bloodstone began to run toward White Diamond, this made White Diamond grip her axe and swung it. Bloodstone jumped over her and headed for the spear, Bloodstone grabbed it and pulled it out of the wall. Bloodstone was shot in the back, she looked to see that Blue Diamond had her bow out. Yellow Diamond take her greatsword and ran at Bloodstone. She believed that Bloodstone was force on Blue Diamond, as she swung upward on hopes of slicing Bloodstone's gem. Before Yellow Diamond could bring her sword down, Bloodstone grabbed the sword and kicked Yellow Diamond away. Bloodstone was now holding both a spear and Yellow Diamond's sword. White Diamond rushed at Bloodstone, White Diamond jumped. Bloodstone dodged and jump kicked her. White Diamond was send fly across the arena, crashing into Blue Diamond.

" You've been beaten, now give up" Bloodstone said as she stood in the middle of the arena, smiling. Bloodstone was happy to know that gems are going to be given equal rights, Bloodstone looked to a almost empty row of seats. Pearly was sitting in that row, she was smiling. Rose was the only gem that knew that her and Pearly were in love. Pearly always wanted to fight, so Bloodstone decided that she would fight like a pearl. Bloodstone can't help it, Pearly was so free. She didn't care if anyone made fun of her, she was so confident. Bloodstone wished she could be as confident as her. Sure, she was fighting three diamonds in a arena full of gems, But Pearly was there. Just having her around gave Bloodstone confidents , she owe Pearly so much. Bloodstone looked closer to Pearly's lips, Pearly was mouthing "We are going to dance, unit we can't feel our legs". This made Bloodstone blush, dancing was something her and Pearly would do to feel "nice" together.

Yellow diamond was beginning to get up, she stood with anger in her eyes. Yellow Diamond wasn't going lose to Bloodstone, she stomped three times. at the sometime, Some gems in the crowd began to verbally assault Bloodstone. Bloodstone began to walk backward, Yellow Diamond knew that Bloodstone wasn't confident. Bloodstone would breakdown just by hearing other gems, White Diamond would never approve of this. Bloodstone was breaking down, even with Pearly around. Yellow Diamond ran toward Bloodstone and began to punch her, Bloodstone armour was breaking. Yellow Diamond grabbed her right arm and began smashing her against the floor repeatedly. Yellow Diamond throw her against the wall, Bloodstone hit the wall hard and ended up letting go of the spear and Yellow Diamond's sword. Yellow Diamond was now standing over her, smiling like a child in a candy store. Yellow Diamond raised her foot to give the final blow, but she was interrupted by someone throwing a spear into her left shoulder.

"No, you don't!" Pearly said as jumped down in front of Bloodstone, she was angry. Pearly believed in a fair fight, but no one makes her Bloodstone feel like nothing.

Yellow Diamond grabbed Pearly by the neck and began to tightly squeezing. Pearly was beginning gasp, she tried to break free, she began to cry.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Bloodstone that I couldn't protect you" Pearly said as she accepted her retreat.

Yellow Diamond was enjoying this, but this was shortly lived. In a blink, Bloodshed punched Yellow Diamond causing her fly across the arena like White Diamond. Pearly was now being hold by Bloodstone, who was cry under her helmet.

"You idiot, what made you think that you could fight her!" Bloodstone said as she hold Pearly, Pearly embraced her.

Yellow Diamond got up and began running toward Bloodstone and Pearly. Before Yellow Diamond could came close, Bloodstone throw her spear at her head and like that Yellow Diamond proofed.

Bloodstone wake up from her sleep, she looked around saw that Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Peridot looking at her.

"What?"

I hope you enjoy that memory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Day 1, part 3

Bloodstone was making breakfast for Steven and Amethyst. Steven and the other have been asking about what they saw for the last two hours. She was cooking some eggs, bacon and waffles for her little one. She loved cooking, seeing other with smiles just makes her day, a little bit more happy. She placed three plates on the counter and all three of them and began to eat. Both Steven and Amethyst's eyes began to widened. To them, this breakfast was amazing.

"It's good to be alive, right Steven" She said as she take a bite out of her waffle. She forget how good waffles were.

"Yeah!" Steven said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"well... I got to go and take a shower." Bloodstone said as she put her plate in the sink and walked toward the bathroom. She opened the door, saw that Peridot was standing on the counter top. She picked up Peridot, walked out to the front door of the house, went out to the deck and throw Peridot with very little strength. Peridot was sent flying like a rocket.

"she's not going to be back for few hours. Well, back to my shower" Bloodstone said as walked back to the bathroom. She spent a hour in the bathroom before coming out with some clothes, but with wet hair.

"Ok, Steven. What on the list for today" Bloodstone said as walked toward Steven and Amethyst, who just finished putting their plates away.

Just like magic, both Garnet and Pearl stepped out of Garnet's room.

"were going back to the sky temple and " Garnet was cut off by Bloodstone.

"And a team of dolls that think their strong or a blue crab named Dr. Woody Vote Question" Bloodstone said as she got stares from both Steven and the gems.

"No, a monster is at the sky temple and we need to catch it" Pearl said as she tried to make reason of what Bloodstone just said.

"Ok, let's go" Bloodstone said as she jumped on to the warp pad.

Lets skip the boring stuff and go to the good stuff.

At the area were Steven, Amethyst and Pearl was attacked by the giant bird.

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Bloodstone have made it. This was where the monster was, or would be? if the area wasn't fucking empty. Only some rubble and holes from a old fight was around. Plus a small pool of water.

"Ok, we're here. Now where is the monster ?" Bloodstone said as she looked around for the monster.

As they looked around for the monster, a little blue crab come out of the pool.

"Dr. Woody Vote Question!" Bloodstone said as she got ready for a fight.

"Don't be silly, crabs aren't intelligent to" Pearl was cut off by the sound of someone laughing.

"ahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Yes, it me Dr. Woody Vote Question and have brought the most terrifying, monstrous, largest and violent creature that I could ever create " the crab said as the sound a large beast could be heard, coming from under the clouds.

The sky become dark and sound of a roar could be heard. The little all around them, seeing nothing. Then it went quite, so very quite. Then..., it came! Bursting out from under the clouds, it was a huge, long bodied serpent. Its snake head was rotting, its arms were no more than a mixture of flesh and gem. Its wings were partly ripped and misshaped. As the gem and Steven looked in horror. Bloodstone couldn't help, but think about the promise she made with Rose.

Memory Time

Rose and Blood was setting at a table with some tea, happily chatting away. Bloodstone made a special chair just for her, hoping that it make it easier to set down with her baby. She was only four months in and her belly was bigger than her caring personality. Rose was talking about the baby and Greg. Bloodstone was happy to see that Rose could found a good man like Greg.

"Bloodstone... could you do me a favour? " Rose said, drinking her tea. Her hand shaking with fear.

" Yes, Rose? What is it?" Bloodstone said as she give Rose a smile.

"Could watch over the baby and show it how beautiful this world is" Rose said, her mind was full of fear. She couldn't help it, Bloodstone has been down this path before. she believed that Bloodstone would never do this for her. Without a word, Bloodstone got up and walked over to her. Bloodstone kneeled down and pressed her head softly on her belly.

"did you hear that? I'm going to watch over you, I know your to love this world just like your mother does" Bloodstone said as she rubbed Rose's belly softly. Rose began to cry, Rose was so happy to have Bloodstone by her side. Bloodstone was ever like this on homeworld, she was closed off to other with Pearly be the only one she be open with. Before Rose could say anything, Bloodstone reach into her pocket for something. She take out a small white stone, Rose couldn't believe it.

"Bloodstone... is that" Rose said, her body becoming heavy. It was Pearly's gem, tears began to flow from Rose's eyes. The memory of that day, the day Pearly was burned into that small stone.

"Look, dear... We're going to watch over her baby, I wish the baby could one day met you" Bloodstone Said as hold the gem of dead lover, she slowly began to tear up and both her and Rose cried. As her and Rose cried, Rose raised her head up and for a minute. She could swear that she saw a another gem, Rose knew this gem. There was only one gem that would wear a red diamond on their left shoulder, it was Pearly.

End of memory.

"Steven can you and others move aside for a minute" Bloodstone said and soldiers, Steven and others moved aside. she walked four step toward and her gem growled. She placed her right hand on her gem and pulled a bow. She aimed it at the monster, taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes and pulled back the string. As the other watched her, their couldn't look away. Bloodstone looked like she was performing, pure silence.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Day 1 (final part)

Both Bloodstone and the monster stand face to face. Bloodstone's eyes closed and the monster's eyes staring at her. It felt like hours passed, before the fight began. The monster made the first move, smashing it's right hand onto the ground. Bloodstone dodged it with ease as she shot three arrows into its right arm. The monster didn't stop it attacks, swiping across the ground with its left arm. She flipped over the swipe and shot three more arrows along the left arm. The monster attacks continued, smash and swipe. She wasn't aiming for the hands or arm, but for the body. She shot arrows along its body, leading to the tail. Steven and the other gem were impressed by Bloodstone, thinking that the arrows must of hurt. It's too bad that they were wrong, the arrows wasn't hurting it. Bloodstone would never hurt anything, if she could help it.

"Last one, big guy" She said as she shot one more arrow into its forehead. When the arrow hit, she transformed the bow into a old fashion microphone. She cleared her throat and changed her clothes. Her dark red tank top and black jogging pants disappeared and were replaced with a beautiful bright red dress. Her star earrings became music note earrings and her black bracelet became a necklace with heart. The heart had something written on it, it readied ' I am Pearly's property and only hers'

Steven and the other gems didn't understand what was going on? Garnet couldn't use her future vision on Bloodstone, she was too wild for her. Amethyst couldn't shake off the feeling of peace. Pearl was more interested in Bloodstone's combat skills and Steven still wanted to know about her dream or memory? she had this morning.

"Ok, big guy. You ready to fight now or are you going to be a good boy?" Bloodstone said as she hold the microphone close to her crest. The monster only replied with a roar and raised both its arm up high. The arrows that Bloodstone shot into the monster's body began to grow and somehow play music. Each of the arrows played different sounds with some being high and some low.

"Oh,oh,oh,oh, were are you"

"I'm waiting for you..., you better not keep waiting for you"

The monster tried to move its arms, but couldn't. It last control of its arms, its body.

" After all, I'm sitting here wanting you to show me what your all about"

" Oh, please come by and show me that love me"

"Oh, I can't live without you"

Bloodstone's vice became low? she sounded sad, falling to her knees. The music began to die down, the monster's body was slowly began to move toward Bloodstone. Steven and others wanted to jump in, but they bodies wouldn't let them. They could only watch as the monster roach it's right hand to her, for some reason Steven felt happy. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't help it. The monster softly lifted Bloodstone's head, she had her eyes closed again. The monster pulled it hand back and dived under the clouds. 30 minutes would pass before the monster would comeback, as it was gone Bloodstone just cried. Bloodstone was think about Pearly and all the friends she had on this beautiful planet. The monster blasted out from under the clouds, carrying something? As Steven and the others tried to see what it was carrying, The monster began to place statues behind them. The first statue was a T-Rex? The second statue was a Knight with very long scarf? The third statue was of a archer? The fourth statue was of Bloodstone, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet standing together? The fifth and final one was of Bloodstone and Pearly? Bloodstone opened her eyes and looked to the statues.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure if letting you see my memories would change your mind" Bloodstone said as got up and began to walk toward Steven and the others.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Pearl Said, wanting to answers from Bloodstone. As Bloodstone explain to the gems, Steven walked over to the monster. The monster was drinking from the small pond.

"Oh... Hi, I'm Steven" He said as handed out his left hand to the monster. The monster turned it head to him and smiled. The monster used it claws to softly shake Steven's hand. Steven was going to back over to the other gems, but the monster began to write something on the ground with the tip of its claw. The message was " Are you having mon-tastic day or is it too crabby out here for you", This made Steven burst out laughing.

After saying good-bye to the monster and going back to the wrap pod. They found Peridot sitting on Steven's bed, angry about being sent flying around the planet. Garnet and Pearly started to wonder what? Peridot was saying. Steven and Amethyst on the hand, were laughing about it.

"What? did anyone grabbed the Dr. Woody Vote Question?" Bloodstone said.

Someway in the ocean.

"Well that was a complete disappointment, but I know the two perfect gems for my next plan" Dr. Woody Vote Question said as he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Day 2 (The Dream Club)

At the club

The club was full of gems, all hoping to either get laid, drunk or both. There were gems dancing, others sat at the bar and a few were at those tables with the couches around it. The club was owned by Rose Quartz with her bartender Pearl. Both Amethyst and Garnet were her bouncers. Some of the gems had they own little show with drunk gems giving their lover a feel for what to come. Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds, Topazes, Opals, Peridots, Lapis Lazulies and even Blue, Yellow and White Diamond were there. Gems from all over were having a good, but some were angry at one couple. The couple had a table all to themselves and were having too much fun. The couple were a pearl and a bloodstone that were getting physical. The couple's names were Pearly and Bloodstone. Bloodstone was on Pearly's lap, her legs spread apart as she made out with Pearly . She maybe taller than Pearly, but that just made things more fun. Pearly was only able to make out with Bloodstone by looking up, but she had the best view of her girlfriend's breasts. Some of the gems were jealous of Pearly, her girlfriend don't needed to be drunk to give special treatment to her. Others were jealous of Bloodstone just for her body, a perfect body for any gem to have fun with. Pearly and Bloodstone were making out as Pearly massaged her girlfriend's ass. Bloodstone loved how she was teased by her lover, each kiss was like a drug. Pearly and her girlfriend's mouths parted and she began to tease Bloodstone's breasts with her teeth.

"Yes..., Yes.. Yes,yes,yes... YES, BABY TEASE ME" Bloodstone yelled out in pure pleasure. The top part of dress was off, but the bottom part was on. They were married and they still did this stuff. Normal a married would slow down, but not them. Pearly was made to be hot headed and fast.

Inside Steven's dream or someone's dream?

Steven awoke in a pure white room that looked a little like Amethyst's room, he could hear music coming from the other side of the room's door. He passed his head against the door to hear better. He could hear a mixture of Rock and Jazz music? He opened door and to his surprise, a gem was singing, dancing and playing a trumpet. The gem had white hair with green dots, but before he knew it. He was noticed by the gem. Both him and the gem looked at each other. He was about to say something, but was cut off by the gem.

"Steven Quartz Universe didn't those gems ever teach you about knocking before entering someone's mind." The gem said as it danced over to him. The gem was wearing blue jeans with a red belt, a black T-shirt with a picture of a red /white heart and white bandanna with a red diamond around it's right shoulder.

"How do you... Wait! I know you" Steven said as remembered Bloodstone's dream. This gem was Pearly, his other aunt. Steven didn't know what to do, Bloodstone told him that Pearly was dead after him and Amethyst begged her to tell them about her.

" I know that she says that I'm dead, but I'm not and you're going to help me" Pearly said with a smile.

"How are you alive and how can I help" Steven said as tried to part one and one together.

" Just listen and follow my plan O.K." Pearly said

In the waking world

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were watching Bloodstone's dream. Pearl was blushing like crazy, Amethyst was laughing at Pearl's face and Garnet was just quite.

Note one: I know this is short and I hope you like it

Note two: I'm thinking about making something called " Fail typing " that will contain all my failed fanfics skips. I just want to know if anyone thinks that a good idea and would people laugh at it cause that what I'm looking for. I love making people laugh and I don't care if people making funny of me. Truthful, I laugh at myself. But, now for the end and have a beautiful day... or night... or even?... Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Day 2 (What the diamond up, Garnet?)

Home world, Blue Diamond's HQ

"Are you sure that your ok? White Diamond." Blue Diamond has been asking White Diamond after her melt down with Yellow Diamond.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry. It just Yellow Diamond can pass to much sometime, but I'm ok now" White Diamond said as she reinsured Blue Diamond. Both her and Blue Diamond have been talking about future kindergartens on other worlds. Talking about work would always help her clam down after dealing with headache inducing problems, but some problems still needed some work.

"I know you missed the times that you and Bloodstone had. Truthfully, I miss her too. Bloodstone was stronger, smarter and more social than any of us diamonds could ever be. It's sad that all the gems that knew about Bloodstone are shattered... It would of been nice to talk about her with them." Blue diamond said as White Diamond just looked at her with silence. Blue Diamond just looked back at her, she don't know what to say next. She was used to White Diamond's judging look, but this time is different. White Diamond looked like she was think about something. Before Blue Diamond could say something, White Diamond got up and started walking to the door.

"I think it's time to let you in on a little secret of my"

1000 feet under White Diamond's HQ

Both Blue and White Diamond walked thought a dark cave. Blue Diamond was beginning to worry about this, did White Diamond have this cave before or maybe. Before Blue Diamond thoughts could go anywhere, White Diamond spoke "We're almost there". It would be two more hours before they would hit the end of their journey.

At the ruins

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lion, Peridot and Bloodstone were going to train today. Each one will fight Bloodstone on a one-on-one dual or two-on-one for Garnet.

"Ok, here are the rules" Bloodstone said as she stomped and made a statue of Rose Quartz with scroll. It readied: Each challenger must choose one of the three forms; Only one challenger per-fight and no running away.

Pearl look at the statue of Rose, she couldn't believe it. The statue was so beautiful with no mistakes and detailed to the point of life like.

"What three forms?" Amethyst said as Pearl continued to stare at the statue. Amethyst has been on her toes since these morning, she felt like something was wrong with Bloodstone. When she looks at Bloodstone, something in the back of her head told her to run far away. Bloodstone's dream was a good show, but something about it wasn't right.

"Ok, before began. we're going to perform some fusing warm ups, first up is Amethyst and Pearl." Bloodstone said as she sat next to Steven and Peridot. Amethyst and Pearl walked to the center of the arena to dance. They did their thing and Opal come out with style. She walked over and sat next to Garnet. Bloodstone got up and handed her left hand to Peridot. She only looked at her hand in confusion, what was she going to do.

"What are you waiting for dear, a invention or something" Bloodstone said as she grabbed Peridot and spin her around with joy. Both her and Peridot grew move into each other. When they grew stopped, they were no way to be see.

"Were are they? Garnet!.. Garnet?" Pearl said, no longer fixed on the statue of Rose. Garnet was looking with both fear and wander. Up in the sky, there was a dark green cloud. The cloud was just floating there without a care. The cloud floated down to the center and began to take form. As the cloud took form, music began to play.

"Hey..., Hey.., Hey, hey, hey... HEY GARNET" the cloud said as a short a bolt of lightning at the ground, causing dust to fly up. When the dust claimed down, they were all shocked. Bloodstone and Peridot new form was beautiful. They fusion was as tall as White Diamond, it looked so human from its feet to the smallest detail. It was wearing a robe that only covered it's torso and between its legs. The legs were decorated in jewelry and it's arms had rings, braces and fake gems. It's hair was very long and warped into a ponytail.

"Well.., well.., what do we have here. Three lovely gems that look like they in the mood and a little boy who so cute that could eat him" It's said as it looked at them. It was floating a few inches off the ground, Steven looked at it more and noticed that it looked like a genie. The gem moved forward and lowed it's head to Garnet's height. "You must be Garnet. Well, I'm Green Diamond. But, I feel like that name is too boring so call me. CLOUD, THE QUEEN OF PAIN" She yelled as she floated back fast, getting ready to fight.

With Blue and White Diamond

Both diamonds stopped in their tracks, they could feel Cloud from Home world.

With Yellow diamond

"What is that power!"

With Amethyst (HW), Peridot(HW) and Pearl (HW)

"Wow..." Peridot said

"That can't be... Can it" Amethyst said with a smile.


End file.
